The Unexpected
by Triwizard Games
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the Chosen One. No one's a Chosen One. The prophecy was never made. In fact, Voldemort doesn't exist. And Tom Marvolo Riddle, he understands love.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unexpected**_

 **Harry Potter isn't the Chosen One. No one's a Chosen One. The prophecy was never made. In fact, Voldemort doesn't exist. And Tom Marvolo Riddle, he understands love.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Tom, wait a minute!" yelled Serena Parkinson, a beautiful Slytherin girl.

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked back. "Oh come on, Serena! Come faster! I'm way ahead!" he yelled, grinning.

I should explain. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a boy who lived in an orphanage. He never knew anything about his parents. He was a wizard, and he was soon taken to Hogwarts, the School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. He was a Slytherin, and he had stunning looks. He had curly dark hair and dashing eyes. His best friend was Serena. No, they aren't dating. Tom couldn't understand why people would want to date their best friends. Serena was a Pureblood, and Tom was a Half-blood. And did I mention he was a Parselmouth as well? Serena had blonde hair which was almost like gold in the sunshine. They were friends since their first year at Hogwarts. This is a story of their fifth year.

Tom was gathering speed as he ran around the castle. The panting girl could never catch him.

"Tom Riddle! Wait!" Serena yelled, running after him. She stopped to take a deep breath. "I can't do this!" she said.

Tom walked over to her. "Aw Serena, that's too bad, isn't it?" he grinned.

Serena glared at him. He backtracked at once. "Um, shall we go to lunch then, malady?" he asked, still grinning.

"Tom!" Serena giggled. They held hands as they walked to the castle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After lunch, the two of them parted ways. Serena was going to go see her friend in Gryffindor, Riley Anderson. Tom, of course, didn't mind and was casually walking back to the Slytherin common room.

He sat down on one of the couches and stared at the fire. Moments later, Rochelle Zabini walked over.

"Hey, Tom!" she smiled brightly.

"Rochelle! Hey!" Tom smiled back at her.

"So where's Serena?" Rochelle asked.

"Taking a walk with that Riley girl."

"Oh, um, Tom?" Rochelle asked nervously.

"What?" Tom asked, his smile still in place.

"You know the, um, well, dance, that's coming up in fall?" Rochelle was shaking. "Ur, wouldyoupleasegowithme?"

"Pardon?" Tom asked politely – what a gentleman.

"Would you, um, like to, ur, please go with me?"

"I was thinking of asking Serena, but sure, we should go together," Tom said, smiling brighter than ever.

"Great," Rochelle smiled, blushing nervously. "Um, I'll see you, in a few weeks at the fall dance. Ur, bye, Tom!" She quickly ran away to tell all her friends.

Tom watched her telling her friends.

"Tom, HEY!" Tom turned around to look at Serena. "You're going with her?"

"How'd you know?" Tom asked.

"It's spreading around Hogwarts like Fiendfyre, Tom," Serena said, feeling incredibly grumpy. "I'll see you around, then." With that, he disappeared.

 **What did you think? Is it epic? Is it weird? Is it creeping up on you? Are you craving more? I've got plenty more stories for you! If you ship Jily – of course you do – I urge you to go check out my story,** _ **Fire to Ice**_ **. So anyways, I'm off to write more! See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unexpected**_

 **Here we go, another chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"What's wrong, Serena?" Tom asked quietly. Serena had been feeling glum since Tom said yes to Rochelle that night when she asked for him to go with her.

"Nothing – just feeling a bit lousy," Serena sighed.

"Is it because– because I'm going to the fall dance with Rochelle?"

Serena stared at him, clearly shocked. "No, Tom, ur, I respect your opinions, and, well, I, yeah, okay. It's because you're going with her," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," Tom said, still quiet.

"It's quite alright."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"There's nothing I want you to do, Tom. It's alright, there's no need to pay a price," Serena blushed fiercely.

"Well, alright, but I think you do want me to do something for you."

"What?"

Tom shrugged. "Something, I suppose."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, um, yeah," she flushed. "But, ur, see you later, Tom – I told Riley I'd get her a, um, library book." She ran off.

Tom grinned at the sight of her. What a girl. She stuttered a lot and mumbled and muttered, but she was still his best friend and he wouldn't give that away for anything. Not even if he was offered to be the greatest dark wizard of them all.

"Hey, Tom!"

Tom turned to find Natalia George waving to him.

"Hello, Natalia," he said politely.

"Natalie, if you please," she smiled. "How are you doing?"

Natalia – or Natalie, which she seemed to prefer – was a Gryffindor, but Tom and Natalia – or Natalie – grew up in the same town. She was the first friend he met. They had met in Diagon Alley while Tom was getting his books and they'd been friends ever since.

"So, heard you were going to the fall dance with Rochelle, eh?" Natalia grinned.

Tom nodded curtly. "Yes, I am."

"You're a woman's man, aren't you, Tom?" Natalia punched his elbow playfully.

"I don't think so – no."

Natalia's smile turned into a frown. "You're as pale as a ghost, and as sickly as ever," she remarked. Tom shrugged. "No, I'm making you nice and healthy if that's the last thing I do."

Tom raised one eyebrow. "There's no need for any of that, Natalia," he shrugged again. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you are not," Natalia said sternly. "Look at yourself! You're almost transparent!"

"You sound most like Professor Slughorn."

"Well, he's right, isn't he?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then start believing so! You're as thin as a toothpick – how do you even stand?"

"Natalia–"

"You aren't rejecting this one, Tom." Natalia pulled Tom by the arm and dragged him up to the Gryffindor common room.

"You stay here. If you leave, I'll hex you off the face of the Earth!"

Natalia ran inside the common room and came back out with a whole basket of chocolate cauldrons.

"Eat." She handed one to Tom, an angry and stern look on her face, and Tom knew he didn't have a choice. So he bit in and finished, not just one, but four chocolate cauldrons.

"You're starting to actually have a little more colour in your skin," Natalia smiled, proud of herself.

"That's because I'm sick," Tom said sarcastically.

Natalia laughed. "Oh, Tommy," she smiled and Tom rolled his eyes. "What are friends for if not to make you sorely sick?"

They both laughed happily.

 **And that was the end of the story! Did you hate it, or did you love it?**

 **Remember to rate,**

 **Or show your hate,**

 **Or something great.**

 **See you all very soon in the upcoming chapter!**

 **Triwizard Games**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected**

 **Chapter 3**

When Tom finally made it to his common room, Serena was waiting, glaring at him as he entered.

"Decided to come, did you?" she said angrily. "Why didn't you stay with your precious Natalia? Or why not Rochelle? Why did you choose to turn up? Go live in the Gryffindor tower, why don't you? Or maybe invite Natalia over, and throw a party with her and Rochelle as the special guests?" Serena was crying now. She quickly took off towards the dormitories, leaving Tom confused.

Why had Serena started yelling? And then crying?

The idea finally struck him. Serena thought there was something going on between Rochelle, or Natalia – of maybe even both, because WHO KNEW? Maybe that's why Serena was so angry?

Tom decided to apologize the very next day, but he could not find Serena anywhere. He was starting to worry about her. But he did find her. Not in a good condition but…..

 **CLIFFY!**

 **I know, I know, you don't need to be all**

" **THIS IS SO FRICKIN SHORT!"**

" **WHY SO SHORT?"**

" **WRITE!"**

 **The wifi was facing difficulties and I couldn't open , but now I can, so I'm posting my stories. And I couldn't write much because of all the HOMEWORK my teachers give me!**

 **Thanks for reading, though!**

 **Kimberly**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Unexpected**_

 **THE WIFI IS KILLING ME!**

 **Chapter 4**

"SERENA!"

Serena looked up.

"Decided to show up, did you?"

Her eyes were black pools and she was as green as ever. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Tom looked around. "Real question – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?" He yelled.

Serena jumped. Tom didn't ever yell.

Tom sighed. "Come on," he picked up Serena and headed towards the Hospital Wing – because where else?

Should I explain? Oh, right.

Tom was strolling through the courtyard, looking for Serena and he heard sobbing in the Forbidden Forest. He went to investigate and Serena was there leaning on a tree on the forest floor. Is that enough?

Now back to the real story.

"She hasn't eaten for two days straight, has she?" Madam Pomfrey asked Tom worriedly.

"She was missing since yesterday," Tom explained.

"Oh, poor thing!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "And she was in the Forbidden Forest?"

Tom nodded. He heard the doors swing open and looked in the direction to see Natalia and Rochelle running over.

"Nick told us you brought Serena over from the Forbidden Forest!" Natalia cried.

"Is she going to be fine?" Rochelle asked nervously.

"Oh, sure," Tom said quietly, "if you weren't going to the dance with me."

"WHAT?" Rochelle cried. "She thinks there's something– what, no! She starved herself for that?"

"Looks like it," Tom said. "And Natalia, too."

Natalia's eyes widened. "Poor girl!" she cried. "Tom and I are just best friends!"

"She doesn't realize," Rochelle reminded her.

"Um, Tom?" Natalia asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"You should spend the day with her."

"What?"

Rochelle nodded. "Great idea, Natalia. You know, Tom, make her realize you love her."

"I don't," Tom said simply.

"YOU DON'T?" Natalia and Rochelle cried in unison.

Tom nodded. "Did you think I did?"

"Yeah," Natalia started, "it seemed like–"

"We thought–"

"But, Tom–"

"This just got awkward."

Natalia nodded to Rochelle. She turned back to Tom. "Then who do you love?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," Tom said.

"Oh, alright then," Rochelle turned.

There was an awkward silence, broken by Natalia. "You spend the day with Serena. We'll be going now."

"Yeah," Rochelle nodded. "You know what she'll think if she wakes up and sees us."

They both left, talking amongst themselves.

 **How was it? By the way,**

 **I HATE THE FRICKIN WIFI!**

 **Alright, see you.**


End file.
